


Reach

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Character(s), F/M, Good Severus Snape, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mpreg, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: After a decade of a strange disappearance, Severus Snape has finally been found and reunited with Lily. Though not entirely.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 54





	1. Disappear

_1976 - May 12th_

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"Well, it's complicated-"

"How is that even possible? You're a boy- we're both boys!"

"You wouldn't understand, there's a reason why this has happened."

"Explain it to me then."

**This is Jonathan Bronestone, sort of an old friend of Severus' from primary school. The last time they had seen each other was June 1970 only to meet again in March 1976. It was sometime after the Mudblood incident, and Severus went back home to try keeping in contact with Lily, which wasn't working out. In his depressive shriek he took a stroll down town and bumped into Jonathan. Jonathan made small talk and invited him over to his house, where they would both socialise in private. Ever since that day Jonathan would hang out with Severus, inviting him to his house and all sorts of things boys do to someone they like. You'd think this is out of place for Severus, but mind you he was emotionally insecure and the slightest of positive attention sent him wanting more, even if it was from a muggle. Their relationship grew into something more in a small matter of time.**

**Jonathan always had a thing for dark looks, in turn he had a crush on Severus when they were children. The boy reminded him of himself, both of them kind of stood out in their old school. Everyone thought Severus was a bit of a freak because of his appearance and quiet** **behaviour. The only strange thing about Jonathan was the colour of his skin, which made him stick out amongst the white skinned children. The area had been a little less diverse at the time, and he was often treated like an alien by the teachers.**

****

**Besides from his skin - which was too pale - Severus didn't look like everyone else around them, his eyes matched the colour of his hair, black. Jonathan was often curious about him, and couldn't help pairing himself with the pureblood in partner work. No one would willingly pair themselves with Severus anyway. Not to mention they were both from poor families with poor excuses for fathers. The only decent thing about Tobias is that he didn't leave and needed to stop drinking to get rid of those negative emotions controlling his body and weak mind. Jonathan's father spent the last 12 years buying milk, and still had yet to return.**

**Jonathan had always loved Severus' eyes, and his face reminded him of the ghost stories his uncle would tell him whenever he visited. Jonathan had been one of the few children who didn't treat Severus horribly, but scared the other boy whenever he got into fights with Severus' bullies. Despite being a child of darkness, Severus couldn't find himself hitting another person with his bare hands.**

**Severus was so much like his mother that he ended up finding a lover who was almost like his father. Almost. I mean this in a way that Tobias and Jonathan were both troublesome, but in different ways. Princes had a thing for troublesome people, but Jonathan wouldn't dare to hit another woman, much less someone he loved. He was the sort of boy that that didn't know what to do when he didn't understand something, but once he understood he knew what should be done.**

"Goodness, I knew there was something different about you back then, but bloody hell. Who would've thought you'd be a witch?"

"I'm male, I'm a wizard."

"Witch-wizard, who cares. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I just thought I should tell you."

"That's it? Just tell me? C'mon you must've been expecting something. Do you want me to find a job? Do you want us to get married and be together?" Jonathan's questions sounded mocking to Severus and the bearer got up to leave the house, but Jonathan grabbed his arm and turned him around. He looked into Severus' dark eyes, "You didn't let me finish love. When I said that, I meant I wouldn't mind." At Severus' confused eyes he said again, "I wouldn't mind being with you Severus, if that's what you want."

Severus set his gaze to the ground to avoid looking at Jonathan, and the muggle sighed. "Look, I know you must think I'm irresponsible at times, but I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this." He tilted his head downwards towards Severus. "Please say something dear."

"Will... Please stop getting into fights."

"I'll try to for you, but I can't promise anything."

"I can deal with that."

"What should we tell your parents? You can stay with me, mum loves you so I know she won't mind. Will your school know about this?"

"We don't need to worry about school. I won't be going."

"What?"

"I hate it there. That place. That world, they would treat me horribly and there's already so much happening. I don't want to go back, I'm fine staying here with you."

"You can stay here, but what about your education? There must be something you want to study in... this world. My school has two months left until the last day of school before I start college. You love potions, why not join and do hospitality and catering, or something like that?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

_1976 - June 19_

__

Lily watched her now boyfriend, James Potter as he laughed with his group of friends during Potions class, instead of doing the task. Marlene had already paired herself with Mary. Normally she would be paired with Snape, which was no longer an option with what he called her months ago. With the OWLs coming up Marlene had a plan guilt some notes out of Snape - which Lily disapproved of but admittedly needed if she wanted to pass - but he was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she hasn't been seeing him anywhere.

It was like he vanished. When she thought about the amount of times he apologised to her and how sincere, pained and sorry he looked, she grew a little worried. Snape had always been dependant on her, and at times it was a little annoying, but Lily always prided the fact that he practically worshipped her, which is why she made the disapproval she had for his Death Eater friends present and obvious. Now it was strange that he wasn't around, to be happy about the fact that he was in the same room as her. To be the reason someone possibly took their own life is not something she wanted.

After getting a decent grade in Potions but doing better in the others, she did her investigation. Snape hasn't been seen in months, by not just her, but by everyone who knew about him. She visited his house which didn't help since Tobias said a drunken slur along the lines of "Lil' Faggor ran 'way." while Eileen gave the girl a dark look as she stood behind her husband, knowing the auburn haired mudblood was to blame for her son running away and starting a new life so soon.

So he wasn't home. Nothing to imply that he was dead, but the Death Eaters, maybe they held a hand to his disappearance. When James becomes an Auror perhaps she can get him to investigate for her. Find out what happened.


	2. Home

****

**Jonathan's mother always knew there was something strange about the Snape family, besides from the obvious "dysfunctional family" vibe, there was just something else about the mother and son. Miss Bronestone, otherwise known as Heather, always remembered and knew Severus to be quiet. Apparently he was quiet for the right reasons, while it was a shock that he was a wizard she was ecstatic about being a grandmother. She didn't dare question how, nor did she care how. Heather was a strange woman for her ability to easily overlook things that were a big deal.**

**Severus and Jonathan got married in September 13th 1976. Dressed in the nicest but cheapest clothes they could find. Edited by the use of magic.**

**Because the wedding was set in a Catholic church Severus had to crossdress as a woman, and a glamour was placed on his growing stomach. He made a very pretty girl, and Eileen was the one to walk him down the isle. It was a small wedding since most of it included Jonathan's family, but Severus was happy to make himself Mrs Bronestone. Of course this meant crossdressing in public, but Severus looked good in every dress due to his frail build and shy nature.**

**Once the couple were financially stable, they both gathered their things and moved out of town and settled into an apartment. The neighbourhood was friendly and it only took a few train rides to visit Heather who was always eager to know how her son and son in law were doing. Severus trained to become a nurse and a midwife, if he was interested he would've aspired to be more than just that, but there was little he knew of the muggle world and the things that were happening. He knew Madam Pomfrey would disapprove of his decision, but he needed to lay low if he was going to change anything.**

**On December 23rd he gave birth through C-Section to Aharon Bronestone. He had mixed skin with Jonathan's curly hair and Severus' dark eyes. No sign of Tobias' nose.**

**Severus did a scan on him and thankfully he wasn't a bearer, but he wasn't a wizard. Severus wasn't sad about it, for it insured that he definitely wasn't going to Hogwarts.**

**Aharon was a well behaved child, and he was a great older brother to their 2 other children. Margaret, born March 21st 1978. And Lisa, born August 24th 1980.**

****

**Margaret, like his brother, ended up being a normal child. She had most of Eileen's looks, with a face reminiscent of a skull the more she aged, but no one would dare to think such a thing.**

****

**Lisa, of course would turn out to be a witch, it was almost doomed to happen. She looked most like her father, yet had the least dominant attribute of her mother's. Jonathan didn't treat his daughter any different, especially since one of their neighbours had the same issue.**

****

**Ms Patty Evenson, a blonde woman with a recognizable horse like face that Severus couldn't point out. She was a single mother to a young girl named Daisy, who was friends with Lisa and went to the same school as her.**

****

**Daisy was muggleborn and wasn't sure if she liked the idea of being a witch, even with the reassurances of her loved ones. But once she was told that Lisa would be with her, she was excited to go to Hogwarts, even though Severus told her it wasn't all that meets the eye.**

**Severus visited his old home to grab some old books and equipment and transfigurate some old clothes. He reasoned that they wouldn't need to go shopping, cause there was no way they were going to spend that much on the school.**

**Daisy ended up getting a cape in disguise of a robe since Patty didn't want to buy it. She carried a poncho with her in case the robe didn't work out. Patty's bad memories got in the way of letting herself be happy for her daughter. She was right to feel this way, as a mother's instict went haywire.**

**Severus adviced them not to be sorted into Slytherin and as a result** **Lisa had been sorted in Hufflepuff, while Daisy ended up in Ravenclaw.**

**True to Severus' word everything wasn't all fun as many made it out to be. The two had been picked on for not only being muggleborns, but for attempting to make friendships with other houses. The only outer house people they were able to befriend was a shy Gryffindor boy named Neville, girl named Hermione, who could be quite annoying at times and a Slytherin half blood named Tracey Davis.**

**They sent letters to their parents about how good they were being treated so that they didn't worry. Children can be ignorant, and in this case they both wondered about the magical world in curiousity and wanted to stay to see what was left to discover.**

**If there was anything they didn't like about the magical world, it was the Potters. They were a rude family of haughty people, and their son was almost as bad as Malfoy. They were talking about Charles Potter, brother to Harrison. Both were annoying either way, and you could easily tell the difference between them since they were unidentical.**

****

****

**They seemed to have taken a liking towards the girls ever since meeting them, and bothered them at every chance they got. Thank goodness they didn't share a lot of lessons.**

**Harrison would cuddle Daisy because of her strange resemblance to his younger sister, and blindly drag her to places by the hand like a big brother and show off something he's discovered or just have her by his side instinctively. Daisy didn't understand the complexity, but sometimes let it happen due to the teachers not doing much about it and saying "Harry is harmless". Harry was a sweetheart, but she wanted to do other things and with people she was friends with.**

**Charles sought Lisa's attention, cause he believed she was beautiful. He wanted Lisa to himself and often got into fights with anykne who called her a mudblood. Lisa didn't aappreciate the way he and Ron bullied Hermione and on occasion, Neville. It was absolutely uncalled for and for no reason other than the fact that Hermione existed to spite him.**

**This sounded similar to a story her mum told her about her experience at Hogwarts. A man named Potter hated Severus because he existed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw these Corbin Bleu pictures...


	3. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty short and quick.

_ November 14th, 1990 _

**Lisa smiled, putting away another one of her mother's letters of him stating his achievements and asking how things are getting on.**

**Daisy was off some where doing school work with Hermione, so she was by herself for now, but that would be fine.**

**Lisa looked from left to right in the corridor and back into the first aid room. There that woman was, just like her mother described the woman to be. There was no one else in the first aid room, so maybe it was safe to say hello.**

"Excuse me?" The lady turns and waits for the young girl to continue.

"Are you Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, what has happened?"

"Nothing, it's just... I've heard about you, my mum spoke about you."

"Your mother was a student here? What's her name?"

"His."

"Pardon?"

"His name."

At that moment Madam Pomfrey was confused, cause there was only one bearer that she knew of, and then she realised. Before she knew it, she was hugging the child close to her. Almost squeezing the life out of Lisa.

"Severus' child, oh dear how is he doing?" **Holding the** **child, she noticed that Lisa almost didn't look much like Severus but only had his rare smile. Coloured skin that wasn't by any means pale, thick curly hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in Hufflepuff colours, not a single hint of ambition in her eyes. Rich in her father's blood, but only having her mother's magic.**

"And what is your name?"

"I'm Lisa Bronestone, my mum is doing fine, he told me lots of things about you."

"What did he tell you about me?"

"He said that you were the best staff in Hogwarts because you cared about the well being of every student."

"Did he now? I like hearing that."

"Miss, how was it like in this school? What was mum like?"

* * *

"For the last time Potter go away."

"Please, I just want to show you the baby dragon ." Daisy rolled her eyes and placed her book back into her bag.

"Fine, but it better be quick."

**Compared to Charles, Harry was mostly regarded as an Angel to those that knew the brothers personally. While they were both spoiled rotten, Harry never really asked - or demanded - much out of his parents. He stayed out of trouble. He was the quiet one and kept to himself most of the time, always reading and only playing with his sister. Hogwarts changed all of that, it wasn't any old secondary school, it was the sort of place that effected the relationship you had with everyone and more importantly, your families. Harry could've been sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but he had to convince the Sorting Hat to place him in the same house as his brother.**

**Charles was off making new friends, and Harry stayed by himself (only befriending Neville) with no Rosie to stay by his side. But then he found Daisy in his first Charms lesson, he thought she was Rosie at first but then he noticed that she was taller, and her hair was bobbed like a boy and that her eyes were blue instead of brown. But still, he wanted to be near her. It wasn't a crush but a need.**

**Was it strange behaviour to want to be near Daisy all the time and hold her close to him? To protect her from Malfoy and his friends? To show off and have her praise? Yeah it was a little strange.**

"See, his name is Norbert and he belongs to Hagrid. You can't tell anyone about him though." He was also really talkative around her, willing to do the most dangerous to impress her.

"Why not, is there a rule that's being broken?"

"You could say that."

"I won't tell anyone about him Harry. Why are you smiling like that?"

"You called me Harry."

* * *

"What does Severus do these days? I haven't heard from him since."

"He's really famous with doctors."

"Oh, what is his greatest achievement?"

"He cured cancer and made a serum for people that want to have a baby with someone who has the same gender."

"Oh that's wonderful, when did this happen?"

"I think I was 8 when it happened, he used to work as a nurse and a middle wife."

"Midwife you mean."

"Oh yeah."

"It's strange hearing your father is a muggle, in the past your mother was weary about them, his housemates would spread all sorts of lies in his ears about them and why he needed to turn against them. It's a good thing she left before they could manipulate him and possibly cause more damage to his already troublesome life."

"What about the Salem Witch Trails?"

"That was the fault of Lucretia Flint, she was a deranged witch who threatened the lives anyone she deemed abnormal or beneath thus creating the feud between muggles and magic folk."

"That sounds interesting."

"I'm sure you would love to hear more, but I think you need to go now, you break is nearly over."

"Okay, goodbye Madam Pomfrey."

"Bye dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone is wondering, no Harry doesn't feel any romantic feelings towards Daisy, but it's a bond that only he's aware of.
> 
> I'm not shipping them for obvious reasons, feel free to comment the obvious mystery as to why.
> 
> Also I know Sophia Lillis and Ellie Darcey-Alden looking nothing, but for the sake of this story they do.


	4. Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've written anything so sorry for the wait. I'm not sure how much more I'll be doing but hopefully this won't be the final chapter.  
> I didn't lose interest in any of the HP stories I've written, I've just been caught up in other matters. Stay Safe.

**Potions, Lisa's favourite lesson. Well that fact would be true if it weren't for the frustration that followed.**

**Because of Professor Evans' lacking knowledge on potions they weren't allowed to do any of the practical work unless Madam Pomfrey was free to supervise the classroom, which was rare considering how often students got sent to first aid. The 1st years were instead answered questions and did quizzes, at the end of the month they would do an exam. Dumbledore couldn't find a professional Potions master, or anyone with a decent potions degree. The old teacher, called Slughorn, retired the year before and Evans took the mantle as soon as her sons started Hogwarts. Of all the gingers in the school, her and Daisy looked eerily similar, yet neither of them took it upon themselves to point this out. The more she thought about it, they were probably too weirded out and embarrassed to. It would be like two girls who unintentionally had the same shirt and were avoiding each other because of it. There was even a time Evans called her Rosie, which sounds like a flower name. Lily Evans Potter, Daisy Evenson. Both Muggleborns with ginger hair who could be confused for mother and daughter. Weird coincidence if you asked her.**

****

**What Lisa hated about the lesson was the fact that Professor Evans was in charge. Lisa did not like this teacher, one of the reasons was that she normally taught students about Muggle Studies, and if anyone tried to correct her on how technology had advanced she'd take points off. Lisa nor Daisy cared about points, but everyone made it out to be a big deal, therefore they couldn't find themselves slacking off.** **Evans always rooted for the Gryffindors meaning you could never report any of them to her without being called a liar, she seemed to think she was above everyone else because she was married to the most popular Auror. She always went out of her way to stand out amongst the other teachers by having the elves do her hair nicely and wearing the best robes, even ones that were inappropriate, but she got away with it. What's even worse was her ability to get her sons out of trouble and even switch which lessons they were in considering the Potters were Dumbledore's favourite magic family.**

**This meant that Charles was moved to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff potion lessons just so he could be with Lisa, and Evans always paired them together with a knowing gleam in her eyes. It was already enough that the boy tried to follow her almost everywhere, Daisy was lucky Harry respected her privacy more even if it was just a little bit. At least the quiet twin asked for her attention rather than demanding it on a daily. He improved his puppy dog look which made things worse.**

****

**Lisa found herself getting used to Granger's jealous scowl and Weasley's eye roll. If it wasn't for Hermione's adorable face Lisa would have shaken her.**

**It was a shame, Lisa would've found Charles cute if it weren't for his entitled air of self confidence. Why couldn't he be a normal charming boy? A boy that didn't push Neville to the side just so he could get to her first, a boy that didn't constantly get into a spat with Malfoy just so he could prove himself. What on Earth did he see in her? She was just a Muggleborn Mudblooded Hufflepuff.**

* * *

**_Dear Lisa,_ **

_**It's Aharon writing, you know how mum is with sharing news so I decided to write you myself. How're things? It's been two weeks since we've last written to each other, and I'm going to admit that I kind of miss you. Playing Tap isn't as fun now that you and Daisy are gone.** _

_**It's been a messy week, I forgot to turn in my homework to Miss Macdonald and she absolutely lost it. She screamed at me and then at everyone for being incompetent, Mrs Tanner from next door heard the commotion and decided to check on us. The head teacher took over until a supply came. Miss Macdonald is a new teacher and she doesn't like me for some reason, I think it has something to do with my eyes, the 6th formers keep saying they're creepy. But h** _ _**onestly, I think the Year 11's have been stressing her out. Margaret thinks she has something to do with it, but I don't know what to think anymore.** _

**_Anyway, Grandma Leene wants to know how you're getting on too. She wants to know what you've learnt and what your house is like. You know how her and mum are witches too, they're looking out for you as best as they can. Make sure to update, and don't be afraid to tell us anything that's troubling you or Daisy._ **

**_, from Simon._ **

* * *

**_Dear Daisy,_ **

**_I'm sure things are going well for you as things often do for gifted people. I hope your grades aren't slipping, even though it's a bit early for that. How's your week gone, I feel like we are talking less and less now that everything's starting to settle._ **

**_I've decided to start dating again, our neighbour from across the street, Mr Hanson. He's very lovely once you get to know him, I'll admit that I've always had a crush on him ever since we moved in the apartment years ago. He's always been so secretive, but that's because he's just a quiet person who loves having lot's of alone time. He can be a bit of a cheeky bastard, but I love him so much._ **

**_Write to me soon._ **

**_Love P.Evenson, your mother._ **


	5. Chapter 5

"Professor Quirrell is a bit strange ain't he?"

"The man glares at anyone who isn't a Slytherin, that's clearly a sign of decline."

**The girls snickered to themselves as Quirrell was seated at the staff table. He was a competent DADA teacher despite having a biased view on his students. Especially the Muggleborns, him and Professor Evans were natural enemies. Being a Pureblood and unknowingly a follower of the long dead Dark Lord, he favoured all Purebloods, giving them a mark higher than they should. He was a temporary head of Slytherin House and Defence teacher, as everyone knows the position is cursed.**

**It had been a long day and the months were long enough. Soon it would be the summer holidays, they could all go home and spend time with their families. With this in mind Harry has become less attention seeking with Daisy with the comfort that he'd get to see his sister again. Charles... he's starting to respect Lisa's personal space more. Instead snapping "Go away!" or "Please leave me alone." she decided to have a talk with him about the things that she was okay and not okay with. She finally gave him the attention he wanted and he was starting to stray away. She didn't think it was going to work at first but it did.**

**Now she was watching him from across the tables, laughing and chatting with his friends, his brother trying to smile along with him. Poor thing would rather read a book than hearing such racket. He's do well to sit with Neville or Hermione.**

"I wonder if that's how it ended." Lisa said tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm?" Daisy turned to her.

"Oh, remember what Professor Sprout said to us about two weeks ago?"

"When she caught Potter out side the common room?"

"Yeah."

"How romantic it was that a boy would start stalking so young."

"No not that, something along the lines of... what was it? James Potter was the same."

"He's Charles and Harry's dad right?"

"I think so."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"All the teachers know the story of Professor Evans and Auror Potter, he pursued her for all their years in Hogwarts and every time he asked her out she rejected him, until one day she finally said she'd go out with him, after some time of being together they got married and had those two over there." she said indicating towards the Potter twins.

"Don't forget they have a sister, I hear she's joining next year, then I'd have to deal with another supposed doppelganger."

"Not to mention the Weasley sister."

**Daisy groaned and hung down her head.**

"I'm kidding, but seriously. What if I end up like that? Pestered into a marriage that's possibly doomed to happen. Will I become a teacher at this school? Will we have children together? Will I love him? That sort of thing."

**The haunting images of her as an adult started to cloud over her mind as she pictured herself in a wedding dress next to a James Potter with Lily Evans' jaws. Will he have that same smile that she rarely saw when he wasn't just showing off and was actually being a nice person? She had that dazed expression on her face as she waited for a reply at any second.**

**At the thinning silence Lisa turned to look at Daisy who stared at her with a contemplative but puzzled expression.**

"What?"

"I'm starting to think you might actually have a crush on him."

"No I don't."

"You most definitely do."

"I don't want to turn into Lily Evans Potter 2.0 thank you very much."

"Neither do I."

**Author's Note:**

> Daveed Diggs because after watching Hamilton I kind of fell in love with him, not mention I found some nice gifs.


End file.
